Que un bigote no se interponga
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hay personas a las que les sienta bien un bigote. Sherlock no cree que eso le pase a John. ¿Estará molesto por eso? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lenayuri!


**QUE UN BIGOTE NO SE INTERPONGA**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lenayuri!**

John entró al salón con las dos acostumbradas tazas de té. Hacía ya unos meses que Sherlock había vuelto y, luego del mal recibimiento, la boda saboteada y un sin fin de historias para no dormir, el doctor había decidido volver a Baker Street. Y, desde ese día, Mrs. Hudson había recobrado su vitalidad perdida, John estaba cómodo e incluso feliz en casa y Sherlock..., ¿qué le pasaba a Sherlock? Desde que le vio y puso esa cara de _ajo_ no la había cambiado. Estaba enfadado, eso era evidente pero, ¿por qué? Él era el que debería estarlo, después de que le diera otro vuelco más a su vida.

Ahí estaba el detective famoso a nivel mundial, hecho un ovillo en el sofá con un mohín permanente a nivel hogar.

— Sherlock, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó por no sabía ya cuántas veces, dejó las tazas en la mesa y se sentó al lado del _gran ovillo_ que respondió con un gruñido; con otro gruñido más. — Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte.

— ¿Y quién necesita tu ayuda, John? —protestó sin cambiar de postura. — Yo no necesito ayuda.

— Como quieras —respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros. — No voy a insistirte.

Nada motivaba más a Sherlock que el hecho de no hacerle caso y John lo sabía.

— John... —el doctor escondió una sonrisa en su mano —desde que me fui algo ha cambiado en mí—. Su voz era melosa y carente de ironía, sarcasmo o burla.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó curioso. Sherlock se incorporó y continuó el discurso.

— He pasado largas noches y tediosos días rodeado de soledad y, aunque la aprecio y valoro, me he dado cuenta de que no es suficiente.

— ¿Quieres decir que quieres contacto humano? —John estaba sorprendido por la declaración. Jamás creó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sherlock.

— Yo no he dicho eso —sentenció el detective, volvió a su postura de _ovillo_ y se olvidó del mundo por unas horas. El mayor suspiró y se decidió a echar una siesta mientras su compañero decidía socializarse de nuevo. Posó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, al lado de los pies de Sherlock, y se durmió.

Al cabo de un tiempo del que no fue consciente sintió cosquillas en su bigote, era como si alguien lo acariciara igual que a un gato. Abrió los ojos y..., no se había quedado muy lejos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sherlock? —preguntó entornando los ojos sin moverse.

— Es obvio —respondió el moreno mientras seguía acariciando el poblado bigote como algo nuevo para él.

— ¿Te gusta? —sonrió ampliamente.

— No, lo odio. Quítatelo —gruñó el detective.

— No quiero. Si no te gusta, no mires —protestó el doctor.

— Podría ser por la crisis de los cuarenta. ¿Te estás quedando calvo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué problema tienes con el bigote, Sherlock? Ni que fueras a besarme —se sonrojó al terminar la frase.

— Por supuesto que no. Mi boca no tocará esa cosa —recalcó.

— Bien.

— Bien —y la conversación acabó ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos de brazos cruzados mutuos John rompió el hielo.

— ¿Me echaste de menos?

— No voy a contestar a eso.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —hubo un momento de silencio y continuó. — Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, por si me necesitas.

— ¿Para qué iba a necesitarte?

— Para nada —suspiró el doctor— para nada.

Espacio, soledad, a veces son confundidos por las almas más sabias. Unas veces los dominamos nosotros, otras, ellos son los dominadores.

— Me voy a la cama, Sherlock —musitó el doctor cansado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para levantarse. Sherlock no contestó ni movió un músculo.

...

A la mañana siguiente se vieron en el desayuno.

— Buenos días —dijo John con la mente despejada y ni pizca de cansancio.

— Y, ¿tu bigote? —fueron los buenos días de Sherlock.

— Me lo he quitado. ¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco te gusta así? —el moreno hizo una mueca en respuesta. — Sherlock... —éste le prestó su atención con la taza en la mano. — Lo que te dije ayer era cierto, si me necesitas... —el detective desvió la mirada sin contestar.

John, que si algo había aprendido con Sherlock era a no esperar mucho en expresión de emociones por su parte, fue hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sherlock se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo ese aroma que tanto había echado de menos. Ambos necesitaban ese abrazo.

— Perdóname —musitó John en el cuello del moreno, dejándolo bloqueado.

— ¿Qué he de perdonarte? —preguntó contrariado. El doctor posó los labios en su mejilla por largo rato. Sabía que eso incomodaría al detective. Bueno, a él le incomodaban las cabezas en el frigorífico y ahí seguían.

— Ya sabes —volvió a decir el mayor —si me necesitas...

— ¿Cada vez que me digas eso puedo acumularlos? —preguntó el moreno aún en el abrazo.

— ¿Acumular el qué? —contestó John extrañado.

— ¿Puedo o no? —exclamó separándose.

— Sí, vale, ¿pero qué? —inquirió sin enterarse.

— Cuando tenga suficientes lo verás —rio Sherlock, terminándose el té de un trago. — Ya lo verás—. John no durmió esa noche. Sherlock acumuló suficientes.

**o.o.o**

**¡Happy B-Day!**

**Aquí estoy un día más con todos ustedes. ¿Cómo les va?**

**Otro regalo para entregar, ¡genial! :D**

**¡Que disfruten! No olviden comentar :3**


End file.
